


Attention to Detail (Billy/F!Reader/Stu Poly Smut Drabble)

by AwesomelyAnxiousPanda



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood Play, Cutting, F/M, Female Reader, Knifeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Cutting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blood tasting, light degredation, light name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomelyAnxiousPanda/pseuds/AwesomelyAnxiousPanda
Summary: Request from Tumblr- Poly Billy/Reader/Stu with knife and blood play (Super excited for this one because it’s such a rare treat!)This became a much longer thing than I expected, approximately 3.5k words, but I hope you all like it anyway! <3
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 108





	Attention to Detail (Billy/F!Reader/Stu Poly Smut Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: While this takes place during the movie and they are in high school, all characters depicted are over 18!!
> 
> No beta-reading; We write and die as mistake-laden authors!

It was cold; so, so cold! 

You started to regret flipping the AC on earlier today from the first moment you stepped out of the shower. But now, being stuck in your cool room? Wet in only a towel? Your regret was tenfold. 

Of course, this wouldn’t be an issue if only you could climb into your big fluffy bed and snuggle under the blankets. Instead, you were stopped at the door, listening to your boyfriends' drone on about their upcoming plan for some preppy cheerleader whose name you didn’t even recognize. Well, listening was a loose term. You were more daydreaming about the bed your body longed for. 

“You’re not paying attention, are you?” Stu accused teasingly.

The sudden jump in his voice made you jerk back to reality, a warmth heating up your face as you realized you’d been caught zoning out.

“I’m sorry. It’s just really cold guys and I wanna get in bed,” you sighed.

“Hmm, sounds like a lousy excuse to me. Whaddya say, Billy?” Stu replied, a grin crossing his lips.

Billy was silent for a moment, staring you down in a way that made your gut knot up in both lust and a little bit of fear; His expression one of how a predator would appraise their prey.

“I say maybe we make her pay attention,” Billy retorted after a long silence.

“Wait, wh- Fuck!”

You were forced over to your taller boyfriend suddenly and he effortlessly bound you up in his arms, pulling your back to his chest with one large hand squeezing your wrists together and the other arm pinning you right under your breasts firmly. After a little struggle, you came to realize that he wasn’t going to let you go anytime soon. Damn his panty-wetting strength!

“So just what are you going to do then?” you asked, unable to keep from teasing them.

Immediately you bit your lip and rolled your eyes, silently cursed that little bratty side that popped out occasionally. It was going to get you in serious trouble someday, maybe even with them. Billy didn’t answer you at first, too busy rummaging through the bag on the floor. 

“Oh baby, you see, I was thinking this--” Billy paused to bring up what he had apparently been searching for, “Could make you listen.”

It took you a moment as you were distracted by the gorgeous, smug smirk on his face but finally, you let your gaze travel to his hand. In the low light of the room, the metal didn’t seem too threatening; but you knew better. These boys could make anything a murder weapon if they so wished, much less a butcher knife like the one he held.

Swallowing thickly, you tried to keep your mind clear. There was no way they would actually kill you. Right? You remember mentioning to them a while back that you had considered letting them use a knife on you and discussing the limits, but it’d been so long that you’d pretty much forgotten about it. You silently prayed that this was about that and not because of your smart mouth replies. 

“And what do you plan on doing with that?” you whispered. 

“Aww doll, no,” Stu groaned, squeezing you momentarily, “Think sexier.”

Well, that was a relief at least. 

Billy tilted his head slightly, looking almost like an adorable puppy dog before he stepped closer. Instinctively you tensed up and waited for the pain, eyes closing. 

Instead, you felt the cool metal against your shoulder, blunt rather than agonizing. His hot breath was a startling contrast against your forehead and your eyes popped open in surprise; slowly you realized that you were unexpectedly caged. 

An uncontrollable shiver made your entire body tremble as the blade ran down your arm almost soothingly. 

“Look at me,” Billy whispered.

You didn’t comply at first, lost in your inner thoughts, and in turn, Stu squeezed you a bit tighter. The gesture pushed away some of the fog gathered in your mind and you quickly realized you had been spoken to. Your eyes caught Billy’s brown ones and he flashed a quick smirk your way. 

“Know your stopping words?” he asked emphatically.

You nodded firmly and were rewarded with soft praise from Stu, his head coming down to rest on top of yours as his thumb started brushing along your ribs. 

“You need to start paying attention. This includes listening so you know the plans ahead of time. The last thing we want is anything happening to you. We can’t be around one hundred percent of the time to protect you and you’ll have to use those pretty brains of yours if anything happens. Knowing when we’ll be gone, our cover story, where we’ll be, it’s all as important for you as it is for us,” he said slowly.

His voice lacked anger but there was still a heat in his tone that made you squirm between them, the urge to clench your thighs too strong to ignore. It was a game, an opening to try out this kink you’d all expressed interest in, but you also knew he was making a legitimate point. This was far from the first time you’d zoned out while they discussed their kill.

“Now you’re going to listen to the plan, and if I think you’re losing focus at all-” 

A quick flick of the sharpened side of the blade against the soft part of your arm felt like a punch to your gut; a horribly inopportune moan escaped in response. It stung but didn’t hurt even as bad as a papercut to the finger. 

“Understood?” Stu asked.

His voice was octaves lower than normal and that added to the fire now brewing low in your belly, but you weren’t so far gone as to not answer. You nodded quickly in confirmation. 

“Good. Now, what all did you hear before?” he asked.

“Your target is a cheerleader,” you replied. 

He nodded then added, “Becky Adams. She was friends with Casey and Sidney; getting a little too nosy in everyone’s business for our comfort. She lives on Rosewood. We’ll be stalking her out again tomorrow night.”

You made a noise of understanding and listened on as he described exactly their script, in long, boring detail, until eventually, you were only focusing on his lips. He had such a beautiful smile and his lips were made for kissing. Speaking of kissing, that’s more what you’d rather be doing with them both right now. You knew the plan was important but you were also going to play up to the scene they had set. Thinking of kissing them led to the thought of Stu’s tongue and the wonders it could do. 

“Fuck!”

The stinging on your arm tore you viciously from your fantasy and you found Billy looking on at you disapprovingly. 

“What could you possibly be thinking about now?” he asked in exasperation. 

A warm blush coated your cheeks as you meekly admitted, “Kissing you guys… and more.”

Stu guffawed but Billy simply frowned at you, disappointment evident in his beautiful orbs but the shine of excitement was clear behind it. Another harsh swipe of the blade, lower on your arm this time, tore a weak squeal from your lips. 

“This is not the time to be thinking dirty thoughts. Are you really such a needy brat that you’d really forsake something so damn important to fantasize about fucking us?!” 

Oh, how the shame of his words made you wilt; and yet it set alight a need in your pussy that made you ache. Tossing in some degradation kink with the knife play? He was fucking spoiling you! 

“Don’t be too hard on her, Billy. Sluts can’t control their needs, can they Y/N?” Stu cajoled, “You can’t help it that we make you crazy?” 

“That’s not- I can- But-!”

All of your defenses sounded weak in light of the situation, leaving you whining and pouting. 

“That’s not fair!” you sighed. 

Suddenly the knife was at your collar bone, ever so lightly biting into your flesh, and a startled gasp came from you before a little moan followed. 

“I guess you’re right. You are in a seductive position; only wearing a towel, pressed all against Stu,” he muttered, as if being understanding, “But that doesn’t excuse your carelessness. We’ll apparently have to take this lesson further.”

Your breath caught and you felt nearly faint as he sliced from your collarbone to the top of the towel. It wasn’t more than you could handle but it definitely hurt enough to bring tears to your eyes. A part of you wondered if you were a little fucked up by how turned on the act made you but then you realized you were fucking two killers and had to restrain a little giggle. Yeah, there was something off about your sexual appetite, but that was for another time to debate. Right now, Billy was closing in with a sexy look that demanded attention. 

“Beautiful,” Billy whispered, eyes staring down at the fresh cut on your chest.

You tensed as he leaned in and pressed the blade to your throat, panic flitting across your thoughts, but then his mouth was on the bleeding gash down your chest. A heady moan sounded as he licked a warm, wet stripe up the line, the stinging as strong as the pleasure. 

Did he just…? As he stood back up and kissed you hard, you tasted the metallic tang of your own blood on his tongue and realization set in. He had actually fucking licked up your blood. Moaning, you struggled in Stu’s grasp only to be gripped tighter. 

“Take her to the bed,” Billy demanded, yanking on the fluffy white material covering your form.

The towel dropped to the floor with a notable thump and a lump formed in your throat. Stu slowly led you back to the bed while Billy stepped back to watch. Your eyes stayed glued on the shorter man, undeniably enjoying the cocky grin painted on his lips as he spun the knife against his pointer finger. When he pulled the blade away, you were surprised to find blood beading on his finger. Your surprise must have shown because he snickered and popped the digit into his mouth, making a show of moaning as he cleaned it off. 

“What kind of man would I be if I would spill your blood but not my own?” he asked huskily, stalking towards the bed.

“Well that’d be no kind of man at all,” Stu piped up, right against your ear.

A little squeak escaped at the ticklish sensation his breath caused along your sensitive skin and you tried to writhe away from him but he didn’t give way. 

“What’sa matter, doll?” he teased breathily. 

“Stu!” you whined.

Giggling and squealing, you fought harder against his bonds but he was so much stronger than you. You’d never be able to break his hold. After a few more agonizing moments, you called out the color yellow and he instantly stopped but didn’t let you go.

“Too much tickling. Please, no more of that. Everything else is good,” you whispered. 

“Got it, babe. Sorry,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to your neck.

Now that sensation was  
better. Your eyes rolled back in delight as he worked his way up and down the smooth column of your throat. It was in your moment of weakness that Billy struck, knife digging bitingly into the top of your right thigh. 

“Dammit! Billy!” 

He snickered up at you as you finally spotted him on his knees before you. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he pushed your thighs open and slid the flat side of the blade along your smooth skin. It was impossible to hold his gaze with the adoration and desire emanating forth so you relaxed against Stu, enjoying his steadfast strength against you back.

Rapidly, quicker than you could register, Billy sliced another two times. You hissed but were able to control your reactions; that was until his teeth found purchase in your soft thigh, right over the new wounds, and you instinctively started kicking as the burning pain seared up your leg. He grunted and steeled his hold, squeezing harder and harder until you were forced to sit still out of self-preservation. 

“Fuck!” you gasped, panting to breath at the onslaught of sensations and emotions bombarding your system. 

You were going to be covered in bruises tomorrow. Somehow that thought only added to the desire coiling tight in your lower belly.

“You’re doing so good,” Stu groaned soothingly.

A frantic nod was all you could manage in response because, barely a second later, Billy was slicing into your other thigh. The fiery ache sent spasms through your pussy and a moan from your lips. Against your bottom, you could feel Stu growing hard, pressing against you through the fabric of his jeans. God, you wanted that. 

“Please,” you whimpered, “More!” 

Billy didn’t hesitate. A second, deeper, slash ran next to the last and in an instant, he was licking up whatever blood came from the cuts. 

“Let me see it,” Stu groaned, his free hand reaching over your shoulder beseechingly.

Your eyes popped open and, through heavy lids, you watched Stu take the knife. The tip of the blade ran teasingly over your right breast before coming to rest at a point right on the tip of your left nipple. Breaths shallow, you waited with an eagerness you’d never expected. Fear and arousal and anticipation mixed into a heady poison that left you nearly senseless in their arms. 

“How’s this?” he whispered.

The little nick he placed on one of your most sensitive spots had you bucking against them. Fuck it hurt! But it was so good! They easily kept you from shaking their grip free and accidentally harming yourself. 

“Yes!” you moaned. 

His breath was shaky against your cheek as he pressed the blade deeper into the side of your breast, suddenly jerking and leaving a deeper-but-still-shallow slice nearly from nipple to nipple. It was nearly too much. You went limp against him and whined unintelligibly for them. So much build-up with no sort of release was going to drive you insane. 

“Fuck,” Stu moaned in a weak, raspy tone, “How did we get so lucky?! Mixing our two favorite things into one? You’re so fucking perfect.”

Billy made a noise of agreement then said, “Give the knife back. I think she’s earned a reward.”

You subconsciously wondered what he meant but didn’t care enough to ask; you trusted them implicitly to give you what you wanted. 

“Y/N, look at me,” Billy commanded gruffly. 

You lifted your head lazily, eyes taking a moment to focus, and watched as he leaned in tantalizingly close to your aching core. His warm gaze held yours intently as he made a show of flipping the knife around, holding the blade in his hand and pointing the handle to you. For a second, you almost thought he was trying to hand it to you, but then he moved it down and pressed the black-stained wood between your wet lips. 

A startled gasp caught in your throat and you felt nearly as if you were choking as you were gobsmacked with untamed excitement and terror. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked slowly.

You didn’t even hesitate, whispering, “Yes.”

Stu rewarded you with a gentle kiss as one of his big hands came up and cupped your breast, thumb pushing earnestly at the bloody, fiery red welt in the valley of your chest. 

“Fuck!” 

“You need to stay still,” Billy demanded seriously, “I can’t adjust to your moving very well.”

“O-Okay,” you whimpered.

Head falling back once more, you craned your neck back and awkwardly met Stu’s lips in a heated kiss. At that moment, the cool foreign sensation of the knife handle pushed easily into your core. Almost immediately you were on the edge of coming, your nails frantically digging at your own flesh as you fought the urge to fuck back on the wood. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” Billy groaned, “You could probably fit both of us in you right now.”

That thought tore an excited growl from your chest. He was making it so hard to stay still, the fucker! 

And then it was so much worse. His hot mouth covered your sex and wasted no time finding your clit at the same time as he began thrusting the knife. It hit all at once- the foreplay, the searing cuts on your skin, Stu’s mouth on yours, and the erotic fear of his blade being so close to your most delicate body parts. 

As if sensing it, both men held you hard and fast as you jerked your mouth free and a scream tore up your throat. 

“Ah- Hh- OH MY GOD!” 

All other attempts at words were lost in sobbing, frantic squeals and moans as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through you like fire. Never before had you felt so overwhelmed, so frantic. It was fucking terrifying and yet oh so exhilarating. 

“Stu, take her, now,” Billy snarled. 

Without any warning, your limbs were released and the knife was gone, and you nearly slid to the floor in shock, but Billy caught you and held you up while Stu’s hands worked beneath you. You were too far gone to figure out exactly what he was doing but it became clear the moment his cockhead pressed up into you.

“Open up, babe,” Billy hissed. 

Your mouth popped open instinctively and fingers twisted in your strands, guiding you forward as he followed Stu’s lead. Caught between both of your lovers, you couldn’t contain the quiver that shook through your body. 

“Agh, shit. She’s soaking but so fucking tight,” Stu hissed, hands wrapping around your thighs and gripping so hard you nearly screamed.

The burning of his rough digits squeezing on the still-bleeding gashes while he started thrusting up into you sent you over again fast. Your moans were cut off when Billy started fucking your mouth hard. Somewhere deep down you still had the sense to blush as the sounds of your gagging rang through the room to marry with the wet slapping of your sex against Stu’s. That embarrassment was quickly lost in the fog as you fully succumbed once more to all of the pleasure that was buzzing from your head to toe. All you knew was ecstasy and relief, moving on autopilot to keep the pleasure for yourself and your men going. 

“Shit, gonna cum. Where do you want it, doll?” Stu groaned, reflexively squeezing your aching legs. 

You couldn’t speak so instead you clenched your pussy tight around his cock in response. Thank fuck for birth control! 

“Aw fuck yeah!” 

“What a good girl,” Billy moaned, his free hand coming to pet the back of your head, “Gonna take me too, baby?”

You nodded to the best of your abilities and were immediately rewarded with his heady groan and his cock throbbing against your tongue. They waited no longer, a few more thrusts bringing them over and pumping you full of their cum. 

It took some thought but you managed to swallow the salty seed down as he pulled away. Not even a second later you felt exhaustion swoop over you and it took every ounce of your strength not to fall flat on your face. Stu took hold of you quickly and helped you lean over onto the bed, securing you with a large arm around your waist as he spooned you close. His panting nearly matched your own as you laid there, and you realized you could hear Billy heading out of the room. You tried to question why he was leaving but only a weak groan came out. 

“Getting rags,” he called back breathlessly as if knowing you wanted to ask his whereabouts. 

By the time he returned you felt a little rested and were able to rouse yourself enough to open your eyes and move with his instructions as he cleaned you up. Despite being spent and worn, there was a glimmer in his eyes as he tenderly cleaned the cuts. Stu seemed to mirror that excitement as he brushed a gentle finger along the more subdued pink lines on your chest. 

“I can’t fucking believe you let us cut you,” he chuckled in obvious wonder, “But god I love it.”

You couldn’t help but grin up at him as he leaned over and stole a kiss. 

“It was by far my pleasure,” you murmured.

“It’s going to be so hard to keep my hands off you at school, knowing we’ve literally marked you,” Billy groaned lowly. 

Flushing, you snickered at the thought of them being constantly horny when they saw you in the hallways.

“Who knows? Maybe it’ll lead to some sneaky quickies,” you replied.

The way their breaths’ lurched let you know just how well they liked that idea.


End file.
